The human spine comprises several regions; each region has a direct role to obtain good posture and health. The cervical spinal region corresponds to the neck and allows for a neck-head alignment and natural curve that is important in contributing to properly supporting the weight of the head, a healthy posture and proper biomechanics of head, neck and spinal movements.
In a normal erect spine, the head should be suspended directly over the spine. This keeps the weight of the head over the body's center of gravity. The head is suspended, not by an inflexible pole, but rather by a curve formed by the 7 vertebral bones in the neck. This normal head/spine position and neck curve acts as a shock absorber for the head with each ambulatory movement. The curve is bio-structurally correct when viewed from the side of the head/neck/spine and the cervical curve appears as a wide backward “C”, orientated towards the back of the neck. When the neck/cervical spine has the natural, normal good posture, the normal position of the neck/head provides for the weight of the head (8-12 pounds) to be carried without any structural or physical problems. This is called normal head posture (carriage) and normal cervical neck curve posture.
Anterior (forward) positioning of the head and spine with resulting loss of the normal cervical curve is caused by many factors including, but not limited to, the following activities of daily living: looking down while typing or reading, sitting improperly with shoulders rounded and back hunched, driving with your head more than 2 to 3 inches away from the headrest, carrying a backpack or heavy purse slung over one shoulder, watching TV/movie with your head forward, sleeping with your head elevated too high, lack of developed back muscle strength and the extensive use of hand held technology (smart phones, smart tablets and laptop computers). The resulting abnormal posture is demonstrated in the head shifting forward from a neutral position, with the resulting loss of the natural cervical curve. It should be noted that, for every 1 inch the head posture is carried forward of the center of gravity, the head effectively weighs approximately 8-12 more pounds. With a measurable 4 inches of forward head posture, the weight of the head on the spine is equivalent to 32-48 pounds.
Numerous factors including those listed above result in measurable distortions to the normal head position and the normal curve of the neck/cervical spine. This abnormal positioning is commonly referred to as forward head movement, or “Forward Head Posture (Carriage)”. When the head shifts forward of the body's center of gravity, the spinal column in the neck elongates and the normal cervical curve straightens, “Straight Neck Posture”. This Forward Head Posture with Straight Neck Posture are both considered abnormal Postural Deviations that, with the recent introduction of the hand held technology devices, are now being observed in explosive numbers worldwide. Physiologically, you have Healthy Normal Posture and Good Alignment when your head, neck and ear line up exactly with the Gravity Line. The Gravity Line (Plumb Line) is an imaginary straight line representing the downward pull of gravity and is used in posture analysis as a reference for documenting the positions of body parts and determining the presence of any postural misalignment or deviation. A forward head posture “Forward Head Carriage/Posture with Straight Neck Posture” occurs when the head is positioned forward of this gravity line, when looking at the body from the side and, for this reason, is considered an abnormal deviation.
Considering the mechanism from a clinical perspective: In regard to the numerous listed and not listed daily activities, as well as the prolonged/extended use of hand held technology devices such as cell phones and tablets, as well as laptops and computers, abnormal posture cumulatively increases neck flexion (flexion means bending forward). Usually, the lower part of the neck (called the cervical spine, or “c-spine” for short) is the area that flexes most, and the upper c-spine extends (bends backward) as the head is lifted, providing for sight.
Forward Head Posture with Straight Neck Posture and Muscle Group Imbalance are often noted together. The presence of this poor, unhealthy posture often results in a strength imbalance between muscles that support and move the neck, shoulders and head; and is demonstrated in the muscles in front of the neck becoming weak, while the ones in the back of the neck become short, tight and strained.
Forward Head Posture (Carriage) and Straight Neck Posture can ultimately result in abnormal head/neck position, structure and or function, and is associated with numerous negative health related disorders and conditions including, but not limited to, chronic pain in the neck, shoulders or upper, lower, and middle back, referred pain into the hands, and permanent damage to joints, muscles, ligaments, blood vessels and nerves. In addition, the resulting tension on the spinal cord and carotid arteries as they ascend into the brain to feed it oxygen and nutrients can cause dizziness, headaches, nausea, fatigue, tinnitus, pain, nervousness, insomnia, high blood pressure, and confusion. Therefore, restoring normal, good, healthy posture by correcting or reducing Forward Head Posture and Straight Neck Posture is of paramount importance, and the reason for an urgent need for this device that helps accomplish this.
Currently, separate head-neck posture restoration/correcting items as well as neck strengthening items are available. The existing head-neck posture restoration/correcting items are found to be available separate from the neck strengthening items. Most head-neck posture restoration/correcting items are stationary brace-like items, and most neck strengthening items offered are mechanical with moving parts. Other separate head-neck posture restoring/correcting and neck strengthening devices are difficult to transport. Thus, there is a clear and imperative need for a head-neck posture restoration/correction device and a neck strengthening device that is combined into one device, without mechanical movable parts, which is comfortable and convenient to use, and easy to transport.
None of the head-neck posture restoration/correction items and or separate neck strengthening items are combined into one comfortable device that can be used by all ages (from child to senior), can be transported easily, can be used standing/sitting/laying down, and provide a one-size-fits-all solution. For example, existing head-neck posture restoration/correction items and or separate neck strengthening items require adjustments to take into account the size and age of the user. Thus, there is a need for a non-adjustable, one-size-fits-all head-neck posture restoration/correction, strengthening device combined as one device.
Further, none of the head-neck posture restoration/correction items and or separate neck strengthening items available can be easily packable. Such a concern is especially relevant to the many people that use such a device while traveling. The head-neck posture restoration/correction items are usually rigid and resist compression, and the separate mechanical devices with moving parts are bulky, heavy and non-compressible.
There is no known device that combines both a head-neck posture restoration/correction device and separate neck strengthening device, regardless of the above-described problems. Thus, there is a need for a single device that combines both separate devices into one head-neck posture restoration/correction, strengthening device.
The above problems, and others, are reduced by the invention as herein described and shown.